Forum:Angéline Beaumont
Forums: Index > Regere Juventúte > Name: Angéline Beaumont Gender: Female Age: 17 Godly Parent Choice 1: Jupiter Godly Parent Choice 2: Bellona Godly Parent Choice 3: Prometheus Group Choice 1: Super Prociente Group Choice 2: '''Moveatur Solio ---- '''Appearance: Angéline has light brown hair with blue eyes. Her facial features are very beautiful and she has a bit of a tanned skin colour. Personality: Angéline is very controlling and likes to have things her way. She used to be very kind and some of that shows through her tough exterior now. History: Angéline Beaumont was born to Jacqueline Beamont and Jupiter in Marseille, France on the 22nd of May 1996. Jupiter had met Jacqueline at a bar while she was having her 21st birthday. He had told her he was a friend of a friend and they had a long, deep conversation before Jacqueline actually realised it was the end of the party. She had asked him for his number and he gave it to her. He had posed as a young man called Francis. They talked quite often and had a few coffee dates before they finally went steady. After a month of dating, he proposed to her out of the blue. She never expected a proposal this soon but she accepted and they got married. They had slept together and she had gotten pregnant with a girl. Jupiter left her after 2 months of her pregnancy and she had resented him from then on because of it. He never revealed himself to Jacqueline and so when Angéline was born, she never knew of her true capabilities. Angéline had never had many friends and as a child, she was bullied quite often. She then took a stand and beat up a few of the bullies till they had to be sent to hospital because of potentially lethal injuries. The headmistress had expelled her from the school and Jacqueline started to take drugs. Angéline was saddened by the many nights that her mother had fainted from drugs and she thought she had died. One day, Angéline came home to find her mother hanging from the ceiling by a thin wire and she had mourned for days until she ran out of food so she ran away and bumped into a boy who was called Paris. She had mocked him at first because of his name but they soon became best friends. While they were at an abandoned cemetary, a harpy came and attacked Angéline but Paris had protected her from the attack. He took her to Camp Jupiter and he gave her a special sword made of Imperial Gold and was also charged with electricity. She became Praetor but she grew resentful of her father for abandoning her mother and she ran away to where she joined the Regere Junventúte. Weapons: Angéline has an Imperial Gold sword that is charged with magical electricity that can help vaporise monsters but not fully vaporise them. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. 20:01, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed RJ